


The Goddess of Madness

by lolipolove



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Au Mortal God/Immortal God, F/M, Gen, Loki Feels, The Nine Realms, The nine divine, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolipolove/pseuds/lolipolove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The realm of Asgard always has been seen as the most secure place in all the nine realms, but this could change with the arrival of a fallen Goddess. Banished of her world, of her home, Sheora Deadra found herself in world of mortal she only knows by the books she read as a child. </p><p>The royal family are now stuck with a Goddess they know way more powerful than any of them. She could just blow the all city in a blink of a eye. They have to make sure she never got bored. Which is way more easy than they could though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mortal Form

**Author's Note:**

> I only want to make sure everyone is aware of my origin. I'm a french girl who's still learning English, so if there is any mistakes, it is totally normal. I want to apologize in advance.

 

_Don’t look at me like that!_ Everyone around the table was looking at Sheora with the kind of look we reserve for monsters. Her own family tough she was a freak. _What have I done to deserve that from you?_ Her father stood with his large shoulders and eradiating confidence. Sheora know him too well to recognise his grin, he was dead serious and she was afraid of him.

 _Sheora Deadra, I am banishing you from this house. This is your punishment for your attempt to kill your own sister, you’ll be sent in a realm far from here. As your father and protector of this world, I am expulsing you in Asgard and reducing you to a simple mortal god._ He may be a very strong men, he also is a father that loves his daughter. A small tear came above his right eye. Known as one of the nine divine, Akatosh is one of the strongest god. Every god has his weakness and his daughters are definitely his. Sheora gave a horrified look at him and before she could say any, her father has sent her through a portal.

She then found herself in a world she barely knows and with a mortal body. She could feel it, her immortality escaping from her. Sheora stood up on her feet and started to analyze her. She still has her power, even if they’re less powerful. Now her body is different, _this fool, he gave me a tiny and weak body, how does he want me to survive here!_ She was now very small and skinny. She has long blond curly hair. Also wearing a simple black dress, she found a letter with a name on it: Odin the Allfather. Slowly accommodating to this new situation, the young women look up at where her father Akatosh has sent her. Everything was made of gold, she hated gold. This giant thing in the middle looked like a palace; she headed there in the hope of finding Odin.

Entering the giant place, she found herself astonished by the nobleness of it. Guards were at the entrance, but it was a child play to let her come in. A tall man was standing in front of what seemed to be a throne. _Who are you? Who let you in?_ The man looked at her with a surprised look. She approaches the stairs in front of his throne and gave him the letter her father hid in her dress. Curious, he took the letter and opened it. He opens wide his eyes, before continuing his reading. During that time, two men entered the room and looked at the men in front of her and then at her. One was blond and… enormous, full of muscles, while the other one was more normal and with black hair. When the old men finished his reading, he went down the stairs looking at her with fear and finally kneels before Sheora.

 _Now I really wonder what my father wrote in this letter. You don’t have to kneel before me. I’m not here to take your throne. All I want is a room, full of books so I don’t get bored ‘till I die._ Sheora offers her hand to the old men with a small smile.

 _You’ll have everything you want and I’d like to welcome you in Asgard like you deserve to be welcomed. Tonight, a banquet will stand in your honor. I’ll make your room ready in an hour._ He then turned to the man who entered earlier. _Please, let my sons show you your new house._ As he said that, both of them approached. The blond one took the young lady’s hand and put a kiss on the top of it.

 _What is your name beautiful lady?_ His father looked at him in disapproval, which makes her smile.

 _You may call me Sheora._ She replied with a smirk.

 _The name’s as beautiful as the lady. My name’s Thor and this is my brother Loki._ She could tell only by his manners that Thor is probably an arrogant child and she always disliked child. The other one, indeed, has something in his eyes, something more like intelligence. It makes her wonder if they really are brother. One is the light and the other’s the darkness. Their name made Sheora remember a book she read once.

 _Thor, the god of thunder and Loki, the god of Mischief. It’s me to be honored of your presence, I’ve only read about you. I never thought I would meet you once in my life._ Thor smiled and Loki tried to hide a smirk. Taking her hand under his arm, Thor then leaded her around the palace showing her most of it. He began with the first floor, with the throne room and many others big room where big events probably stand. One of them was actually full of peoples; she guesses it was for her banquet. Before they even reached the stairs for the second floor, Sheora noticed that Loki disappeared. She remembers he was a sorcerer and that he could sneak out without difficulties. Thor then leaded them on the second floor, where the rooms are. He showed her his room and Loki's room. The third floor was way more interesting than the others. First, he showed the young lady a combat room and then he showed her the library. It surprised Sheora that some mortal god could afford such a beautiful library.

The not-anymore-immortal goddess always loved books. That was the only way for her to be let of her own; people lets her alone when she’s reading. Alright, maybe it happened that she made them go crazy if they were disturbing her. After all, she is known as the goddess of madness. She always knows how to make people lost their sanity. Maybe that’s why no one wanted to be her suitor. It took her only a week to make the last one go insane. She just enjoys playing with people mind. The pressure on her hand made her come back to reality. She then realised they were standing in front of a big door. Thor was looking at her.

 _This is your room. If you need anything, let us know. We put a guard in front of your room refer to him._ Sheora couldn’t help herself but burst out of laugher. They put a guard in front of her room, how sweet!

_I don’t need any guard. I can protect myself._

_He’s gonna stay anyway. We also assign a servant for you. She’ll arrive very soon._ She looked at the guard and nodded to herself. She entered her room, everything was gold. She’ll have to make some change of color. In front of the door there was a couch with a fireplace, on the right of it, there was a desk. Full of makeup and perfume, another thing she’ll have to change. On the right, a gigantic bed full of beautiful sheets, the first thing she thought is how much she’ll enjoy sleeping in this bed. The only thing that really matters was the book shelf that was taking the entire wall in the back.

 _Should you prepare yourself for the banquet. I'm letting you here and again if you need anything, tell the guard._ Thor left her alone and after he closed the door behind him. She started to redecorate. First the desk, she looked at it, until her eyes lightened red. The makeup and perfume disappeared to provide place for some pens and papers. She always loved to write her thought. For a moment, she could feel someone was there with her in the room. Even if this magic was somehow strong, she was stronger. She uses her power to see through hidden things and found someone in the right corner of her room. It looked like Loki. She decided to ignore him and continue with her redecoration. The last thing was the color.

 _What color should I use? Red? Green? No, purple and black._ As she pronounced these words, all the furniture of her room changed into a dark purple filled with black ornaments. The walls turned in a soft black, not too dark and not too shiny. Smiling she turned to the door, opened it and stopped. _Well, I don’t think you really want to stay. I’m going to take a bath._ She then put her eyes on where Loki stood. Surprised, he approaches the young lady.

 _How did you…_ She hadn’t let him speak.

 _I’m a sorcerer too, but you know that. The simple difference between you and me is the power differential._ She smiled at him while he exited her room. Finally alone, she made a bath appear in the middle of the room.

 

 

* * *

 

Loki stood up for a while in his chamber. This girl, whoever she is, is talented. She saw through his spells, it never happened before. He hates being powerless in front of someone. The way she uses her magic and her eyes at that moment are not normal. He could swear they were bright red. Now heading to the throne room, the young god tried to elude the puzzle that Sheora is.

As he entered the big room, he could hear his mother giving orders at some servants. She’s probably preparing things for the event of tonight. His father was missing; Loki then went to his mother. The queen Frigga gave her last command and turned to her son. A worried look grows on her face as he approaches her.

 _Mother, may I ask you some question in private?_ She nodded with the same grin and followed the prince out of the throne room. _Mother, who is she? Why did father kneel before her?_ The tall women smiled.

_Do you remember the books I was reading to you as a child?_

_Yes. Well, these stories aren’t just stories. The nine divines are real and so are the Deadrics Princes. Odin kneels in front of her, because he knows she is more powerful than any of us. We all should be afraid of her. She isn't known as the Goddess of Madness for nothing. We have to be careful during her time here_. Frigga put a hand on Loki’s shoulder, to comfort him.

 _Why is she here anyway?_ He asked still confused.

 _We don’t know, even Odin doesn’t. Please, do not try to know without her agreement. We don’t know her and most of all, her strength._ The mother looked at her son with a trouble look. She knows he'll try anyway.

 

* * *

 

 _Oh fuck it's good._ Sheora really enjoys taking bath. She always did. It always has been the only time she can properly think. Being the goddess of madness do has its negative side. The worst aspect of it is probably the fact that she is bipolar! Her mind is a complete battle field where good is fighting against evil! Baths are kind of merging her two states of minds together and at that moment she can think correctly and take decisions that really have sense. Now that she is alone is her new room, she can review what happened to her lately.

 _Fath-Akatosh banished me from what I used to call home. I attempted on killing my fake sister. I discovered I wasn't really a divine but a Deadra. I'm a monster hidden between angels. Why would he take a Deadra princess with him! He already has won, but that wasn't enough! He had to take a trophy so he could really claim himself a god._ She hated what she really is! This god who call himself her father educated her like she was one of them and as they all are, she was afraid of those monsters called the Deadra.

 _I learned to fear them, how did he expected me to react? This poor girl was on my way and she tried to tell me she was and will always be my sister!_ Sheora felt the urge to torture some poor soul, but she refrain herself of doing it on the guard just outside the door. The anger growing slowly, she gets out of the bath and gets dressed into a beautiful purple dress. She then heard a small knock on her door. She opened it with her mind. A small woman entered the room. Wearing a simple dress, the women kneel before Sheora.

 _I am your designed servant! It will be a great pleasure for me to serve you, your highness._ Sheora approached her and took her hand to make her stand.

 _Don't kneel and please call me Sheora._ The young servant smiled and nodded. _I wonder. Are you supposed to do whatever I want you to do and never complain?_

 _Yes, I am._ The evil side took control giving her delirious ideas of what to do with a mortal servant. She may be only a guest in this palace it stays that she is stronger than all of them together. The young Deadra then promised to herself that she would do what she wants and she'll try to enjoy this banishment the most possible. She has been forced to be here, but there is no reason for her not to have fun. Her eyes turned from a deep green to a dark black. The servant took a step back.

 _Your name?_ She asked with an expression that is more than malicious.

 _Idwen. Can I do something for you, your highness?_ The small girl was now afraid of the look Sheora was giving her, with reasons. The mind of the little servant started to twist and everything she sees is her own past. The goddess was standing in front of her with red glowing eyes. Sheora had fun playing with her memories. She found the servant was in love with the prince Loki and that she was having vicious dreams about Thor. She even imagined herself in bed with the two princes. Idwen took her head with her hands and collapse in a fetus positions. _Please, my highness makes it stop_. It all disappeared at the moment Sheora good side took control back. She stopped smiling and looked at the little women in front of her, now with pity in her eyes. Idwen stoop up and ran away. Sheora looked at her go and stood in the frame of the door as she was making distance between Sheora and her.

Thor and Loki were in front of her room when she ran out. The guard was looking at her with fear and she had a little smirk. Both Thor and Loki were now looking at her and she waves her hand directing them to come in her room.

 _Please come in._ Sheora entered back in followed by the brothers.

 _What was that?_ Asked Thor.

 _The poor girl, I am really sorry. It was a small trick; she'll be fine in a day or two. Anyway, I don't need any servant as I can summon my own one._ Thor looked at her with a surprised look and smiled, while Loki was staring at the books on her desks.

 _Sheora, are you ready for tonight’s events? The Allfather asked us to come for you, if you let me, I will be grant to accompany you._ She smiled, but refrain a disgust look. She turned her eyes on Loki.

 _I'd prefer Loki to accompany me._ Thor was definitely surprised and so was Loki himself. He turned to face us, quitting my books and took some step forward.

I _t'll be a great pleasure for me_. He wasn't smiling. He then took Sheora's hand and put a nervous kiss on it. Thor leaves the room followed by Loki and Sheora. _Hide that smirk_. He murmurs her in her ear. He saw her smirking since they left the room and an awkward silence installed between the three of them. In fact, Sheora noticed the tension they both have and she decided to try it out. Thor always has been the one who wins women hearth and for once, he didn’t. Loki did enjoy the situation, but he doesn’t like his brother being angry at him. They finally arrived to the event. They stopped just in front of the big door. Sheora looked at her dress and decided to try something new. In a blink of a eye, her dark purple turned into a big and elegant red dress. The same red as Thor’s cape. She smiles when she saw him blush. That last one was wearing the same armor as this morning. Loki was still on his black and green leather clothes. He looked at her and smirks as he does the same. His clothes changed into a more elegant armor, still in green and black but with a little touch of gold. The young lady rolled her eyes. The door opened and the feast began.

 

 

 

 


	2. Same mental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The goddess of madness changes her mind, like she always does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I'll do a longer next time! :)

 

 

Sheora was lying on her bed, enjoying the sun light coming through the window. The events of the night were tiresome and she left quickly after the dinner was off. She could see the embarrassment on the King’s face when she asked to retire for the night.

She decided she would take control of this realm. Why not? She is forced to be here and the king himself kneeled before her just yesterday. Why not today? She changed her mind, like she always does. Now excited, she got out of the bed and hurry to dress, this time putting on a lovely purple and gold dress. Today she loves gold. She quit her room and went to the throne room. As she expected, the king was on his butt talking to someone. He immediately looked at her and waved his speaker to leave.

 _What grant me of your presence my lady?_ She smiled as she walks closer.

 _Remember yesterday when I told you I wasn’t here to take your throne? Well, I changed my mind, now I kind of want it._ A strange grin appeared on Odin’s face, but he stayed where he was.

 _Are you a fool? Do you really though I would simply give you my throne?_ He said with a mixt with fear and anger.

 _Daedra are the embodiment of change, change and permanency. I'm no different. Except in the ways that I am. I am fortunate to tell you that this realm needs a change._ She smirked. _A MAD change! Oh, and of course if you don’t obey me, I could just kill y’all!_ Now with only fear, the Allfather stood and made his way to her feet. Without even caring about him, she sat on the throne. Closing her eyes and taking a pleasure to the power she has. She invited everyone who was living or working in the palace in an hour.

 _Do you have everything you want Sheora?_ Risked Odin with a bit of sarcasm and hatred. She laughed.

 _Now you shall call me your highness or maybe your madness? Nah, call me Sheogorath!_ The old man nodded as walked away and finally left the room. Everyone was standing in front of the throne, wandering why they were there, but firstly why this girl was sitting on the throne liked she owned it. Thor and Loki made their entrance in furry.

 _WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THIS THRONE REMAINS TO MY FATHER NOT TO YOU!_ He yelled and all she could do is smiling. Peoples got noisy and started to want to rebel. Her eyes were lock on Thor who was waiting for an answer.

 _I need a distraction._ As she finished her sentence, her eyes went all red. A transparent force made Thor kneel and even if he tried not to, he wasn’t strong enough. He let out a moan and found himself on the floor. Everyone was shut now and Sheora smirk. She raised her voice so they all could hear her. _Now you. You can call me Ann Marie. But only if you're partial to being flayed alive and having an angry immortal skip rope with your entrails. If not... Then call me Sheogorath, Daedric Princess of Madness. Charmed._

They all kneeled. She was enjoying this way too much. Sheora stand and admired her now new people. She asked them to leave. Her attempt on taking control of this realm is complete and a grateful victory. Her brothers and sisters Daedra would have been proud if only they knew her. Of course her fake family with Akatosh would just hate her for that. The sunset was at its best when she retires in her room. She knew she was followed and by Loki.

 _I loved the way you made my brother kneel. Would you be willing to teach me that spell?_ He entered her room and sat on the couch. She laughed at how genially he wasn’t afraid of her.

 _I don’t think your mind is strong enough… or mad enough. Anyway, what are you here for Loki?_ She said his name in a whisper.

 _I was wondering if I could be of any use._ She smiled.

_You could. I would need someone to make sure y’all will obey me. You also could start with your lovely father. Oh, and if he refuses, made him remind of who I am._

_Anything else? Will I be rewarded?_ He smirked as she smiled.

 _Your reward will be I not to have your skin made into a hat. Maybe one of those arrowcatchers. I love those hats!_ He laughed. Somehow, she liked to hear him laugh.

 _Those hats are remarkable, but I don’t want to end like one of them. I’ll go see my father tomorrow. Anyway he wouldn’t listen to me if I go tonight. Before I leave I have one question for you._ She looked at him, now curious. She nodded to let him continue. _How did you end up here?_

 _Mortal, insufferable. Now get out of here before I change my mind....or my mind changes me._ She became serious the moment he left the room. She slips under her sheets and looks at the roof. She’ll have a lot of work tomorrow, maybe she should organise a party. That would make people calmer and less angry at her for taking the throne.

It’s probably the middle of the night and she can’t close an eye. Still on her bed, she then heard the door open and some sneaky step approaching her. She smiled and closed her eyes. Two men were standing from each side of her bed. The young god then heard a sword coming out of its case and she knew they were here to kill her. She started to hysterically laugh. The light in the room turned on. The two men looked at her with wide eyes as she got up and sat on her bed. She was naked, but she doesn’t care, anyway they’ll be dead in a minute. You really shouldn't have done that. Enjoy the view. As she stopped talking, a bright light appeared in the room and the men disappeared. She had them teleported into the sky causing them to plummet to their death. She always love that spell. She then closed the lights and return at her horizontal position on her bed.

 

* * *

 

 When Loki wakes up, all he could remember of the previous night was the look Sheora made when he asked her why she was here. It was almost sad but he could see the anger in her eyes. He still has something to do this morning. He has to go see his father. Dressed up, he quit his room. A guard appeared in front of him, he seemed exhausted.

 _During the night…Two guards… have…have been found near the Bifrost. Dead. Some say they were going to attempt on killing the Sheogorath._ Loki was somehow surprise and now he knows that there is no way of killing her during her sleep. Even if that wasn’t what he had planned for her, this could be of any use.

 _Fine, now tell everyone what happened. Make them understand that she is more powerful than any of us and all they’ll acquire if they attempt again is death._ The guard walked away visibly afraid. Loki then made his way to his father’s chamber. As he entered, Thor and Frigga were there.

 _Loki! We almost though you were one of the two men._ Frigga stepped closer and hugged him. Thor smiled, but his father remains on his bed, looking at the floor.

 _We fear that she intended on killing us too._ Started Thor.

 _That’s why I’m here._ Whispered Loki.

 _What? Did you learn that’s what she wants? Killing us all?_ Said Frigga almost shaking of fear.

 _No, not at all. She only wants you to obey her. She never really wanted to kill you, all she wants is obedience and I’m here to make you understand that. She sent me…_ Before he even finished his phrase, his father stood and looked at him angry.

 _She sent you here? So you are on her side now?_ Loki was surprised that it made his father that angry that for once he wasn’t the little sheep he always has been.

 _Yes and if you decide not to obey her, I’ll have to make you remember of who she is._ His eyes were stuck on his family as they remain silent. Loki quit the room, taking their silence as an answer. He then decided to go find her. She was still in her room and he entered it. There was no light. He looked at her in her bed. He approached and she opened her eyes.

 _They had what they deserved._ She said that with a sleepy voice. Her green eyes were almost glowing and it made Loki think at how much beautiful they were. _Please, Loki, lay with me._ He was definitely surprised, but he obeys and lay at her side. _Tell me, what did you father said?_

 _He was angry at me because I decided to be on your side._ She turned to face him and she looked like a child for a moment.

 _You are on my side?_ Loki smiled and he could feel that he wasn’t able to lie to her. He could feel that he wouldn’t be able to play on her back and all he could be is honest to her.

 _Yes, I am._ Her eyes went red and his clothes disappeared. All that was left is his pants. She smiled as she cuddles him and put her head on his chest. He didn’t understand why she was doing that and either why she was all cuddly. He normally sees her as a strong god and almost fears her, but now all he could think is how beautiful she looks.

 _I don’t want to get up._ As she said that, a copy of her appeared on their side. _Go play the queen at my place._ The copy then left the room letting Loki and Sheora alone in her room.

 _Beautiful spell. You’ll always surprise me._ Loki said as he got comfortable and started to play with her hair. She smiled.

 _Thanks. I think I could learn this to you, it is really easy._ He remained silent as she was moving even more close to him. He was now under the sheets and her warm body stick to his. Her head rest on his shoulder, her hand on his chest and her legs intertwined with his.

_Yesterday, you asked me why I’m here._

_You don’t have to tell._ She looked at him wondering how he knew that was difficult to her to talk about this.

 _I have been banished, because I tried to kill another goddess._ She let it out, without giving him the most important part of the story, the part that hurt the most. A long silence then throned in the room.

 _I’d like to know more about you._ He had said that without even thinking and completely changind the subject. He was in shock and so she was. He couldn’t believe what he just said or why it slept out of his mouth.

 _I am a part of you, little mortal. I am a shadow of your subconscious, a blemish on your fragile little psyche. You know me. You just don't know it._ She whisper these words like she was used too, but she wasn’t. He was certainly one of the first mortal she met, him and his family. He looked at her with softness in his eyes. All she could think is how he seemed used to madness. She then became really serious realising she was lying on a man side that she doesn’t know, naked. She got up, put a black dress and looked at him, almost angry. He seemed to fear her at that moment as he stood up and in a blink of an eye got his clothes on back. _I want you to do something for me._

 _Of course, what is it?_ He looked at her still in shock of the fast change of mood.

 _I want a breakfast, a Midgard breakfast. If you don’t know any of these, then read books or ask people, but I want a Midgard breakfast and in an hour!_ She almost burst out of laugher when she saw the look he was giving her. As always, she guessed it right, he doesn’t like Midgard.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	3. Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a goddess is trick by a trickster? Let's just say the end isn't beautiful.

 

 

 

A month passed since Sheora arrival. After only a week, she got bored and let Odin take his throne back. At first the king was angry, but Sheora made him understand there is no way for him to be. She kind of told him she would never take it again and let everyone alone if he stays neutral about her. Nothing really happened during that lap of time, if it’s not of the young women making Loki’s life a living hell. She had so much fun playing with him and yet he hasn’t gone insane. He wasn’t losing his sanity and that made Sheora angrier every day. The goddess also helped Loki by teaching him some spells. She remembers the day he learned the spell to clone yourself. They were in her room, since she never really went in his, Loki was on the couch.

 _Loki, that is not difficult. You have to imagine yourself in double or more during you say the spell._ Sheora was really about to explode. He was so stupid.

 _That’s easy to say, you can do this spell without even having to say anything. Don’t push me_. She rolled her eyes, they passed two entire weeks on this and Sheora only wanted to be alone.

 _I feel like I’m dealing with a child_. She said almost in disgust.

 _Really? Let me show you what a child can do_! **_Miht dagena, bepecce me. Adeaglie bisne gast min freondum ond min feondum_**. As saying this, three clone of him appeared in the room next to Sheora. That last one was really angry and before she even had the time to talk, Loki cut her. _I learned that spell a week ago_. He smirked.

 _WHY HAVEN’T YOU TOLD ME? I’M GONNA RIP YOU ENTRAILS OFF YOU AND MAKE A SCARF OF IT_! She was so angry and felt like she just wasted an entire week of her now mortal life.

 _You are pissed at me, because I haven’t told you that I had learned the spell already, but deep inside, you liked that week. Especially when you were yelling at me. I kind of like it when you’re angry._ She then calmed down and looked at him straight in the eyes.

 _H'afrumph! Well then, if you're going to be like that... Perhaps it's best you take your leave. A good day to you sir. I said good day_! Sheora said before she made Loki teleport outside her room. She remembers how she smiled when he left the room and walked away.

She also decided three days ago, that she would try and read the entire library, letting Loki on his self. She also decided to disappeared, which mean she wouldn’t be visible by anyone. She has been alone for now two days and she was enjoying it. Now in the said library, Sheora was reading a book about healing potions. Someone entered the room in a hurry, it was Thor and Loki. They looked mad. Loki seemed to be arguing with his brother.

 _You don’t understand! She would have told me_. Loki said almost desperate.

 _NO! She wouldn’t and WHY, because she doesn’t care about you or any of us. She only cares about herself. Sheora left and it is a good thing! Mother can’t smell her and we won’t even start about father! No one likes her here; she’s not at her place_. The young lady noticed they were talking about her. No one ever liked her, what’s the difference? She could tell that Loki was somehow perturbed and Thor just didn’t understand why.

 _You don’t know her like I do! She would have told me if she was going away_! Loki almost yelled at his brother.

 _If you know her that well, then tell me why she’s here! Why she’s so bizarre and changes her mind every five minutes? Tell me then where is she now?_ Loki looked down and Sheora wanted to punch Thor for that. _She’s gone. It’s time you open your eyes brother_. Loki left the library and Thor hit the table as hard as he could. Sheora appeared back.

 _He was right_. She started to say in a soft voice, still looking at the closed door. Thor turned around surprised. _I would have told him. Thor, you and I haven’t started this relation so well. Let me start over_. _Let me be your friend_. She pronounces those words knowing that when Loki will see her be friend with his brother, it’ll drive him insane.

 _I don’t know if you are to be trusted. You have tried to steal my father’s throne and made me kneel_. He said by taking a few step back. She smiled and looked at him and the moment her eyes turned red, Thor’s doubts just evacuated. _Why not? After all, if my brother likes you, why not me_?

 _Splendid! I think we should go in the training room and maybe you could show me how to handle a sword or maybe a hammer!_ She winked at him and started to laugh. _I always liked swords, but no one ever wanted to teach me_. Thor smiled back and leaded Sheora in the training room.

 _That’s not going to be easy! First of all, a sword is really heavy, but I got a few that I think you’ll be fine with. They are Sif’s swords, so take care of them_. Thor handles a small sword to Sheora and in a blink of an eye, her long black dress turned into a small top with trousers. After hours of training, Thor proposed the young lady to have dinner together. _Let’s say 7 o’clock_. He asked with a smile.

 _Deal! I can’t wait for tonight!_ As they were going apart, Loki walked passed them. He ignores Sheora and run to his brother. She smirked as she turned the corner leading to her room. She had to be ready!

While Sheora was on her room getting ready, Loki was in Thor’s room. _Where was she? Why was she hiding for two entire days?_ Loki seemed lost and still couldn’t understand why Thor would ever want to have dinner with her. Thor rolled his eyes.

 _It doesn’t matter anymore. Loki, brother, this woman is splendid. I might be in love_. Thor smiled like an idiot. Loki started to have serious doubt about his brother. He has to be under a spell. This time she won’t get away with that.

 _How can you call yourself in love when this morning you were saying you hated her?_ Asked Loki.

 _Well, I’ve changed my mind._ Thor said while changing clothes. He then knew talking to him wouldn’t lead anywhere. He has to do something. Loki knew it wouldn’t be easy to do something on her back, but he had to try for the sake of his brother. Without Thor noticed, Loki slip behind him and knocked him down. The large body then fell on the ground. Loki lifts him on his chair to tie him up.

 _Maybe you should stop eating that much, It would be easier to lift you!_ Now that he is tied up on his chair. The black hair men then took his brother’s face and got out of his room. He knows his brother as much as he knows himself if not more. The fake Thor went directly to the goddess room.

Sheora, during this time, was in her room getting ready. Thor asking her for dinner was certainly a surprise for her, but she never refuses a good night with a gentlemen. The dress she especially chose for the young men, was red with a touch of gold near the breast. A knock on her door made her understand he was here. She opened the door and smile as she sees him turn red. Dressed with simple clothes, Thor wanted to skip the armor for tonight. _Thor_. She said with a soft voice.

 _You are beautiful. The sun is nothing compare to you Sheora._ Loki was in fact in shock, she was more than beautiful this night and he almost lost his concentration. The spell he used to take Thor’s face is not an easy one; he needs to stay focus on it. _Are you ready? The dinner I prepared for is now waiting for us._

 _Of course! Let’s get going._ She said that while smiling and closing her door. At this very moment she had no idea of the trick made by Loki and for the first time since she lives in the palace, she actually wanted to be honest with Thor. She wanted to confess.

 _Do you trust me?_ Ask the tall men.

 _Yes._ She wanted to trust him this night.

 _Then let me blind you_. He then put a scarf on her eyes. Loki knew all along what his brother had planned for her, so he knew where it was and how romantic it is. Sheora grabbed his arm as thigh as she could and the fake Thor leaded her where he wanted. When he took off the scarf, the young goddess was smiling, the kind of smile that warms your heart. They were on the roof where some pillows have been thrown on the floor so they can sit and talk. The sky was full of stars that she had never seen before. It was astonishing.

 _Wow, Thor. I would never have guessed you were that romantic_. It probably is at that moment that Loki forgot all about him being Thor and started to be himself. The spell stayed on and Sheora still has no idea of who she really is talking with _. It is such a beautiful night_. Loki smiled and proposed her to eat. Just as he finishes his sentence, two servants came in holding some foods and the put down a small table they installed on Loki’s side. A basket of fruit and much more of food were on the plates were on the table brought to them. Sheora tried to grab some strawberry but couldn’t even touch them without having to be entirely on his laps. She even saw him smile, like he knew what she was thinking about _. I am surprised of you. Really! Inviting me to dinner, I even though you hated me just like the rest of your family_.

 _Why wouldn't I invite the most beautiful creature of this realm? I've always wanted to know more about you, maybe tonight will help_. The smile she had since the beginning disappeared to let place to sad eyes.

 _It's a long story_. She said perplex.

 _Well, we have the all night_. Loki said trying to reassure her.

 _I did something or at least I tried. I tried to kill someone_. Loki looked at her with the kind of look that says : "like you never killed anyone". _I know, it's not the first time I kill, but it's not the same. She was my sister_. Now Loki was surprise. _Let's just say I had my reason. Do you know how it feels like to constantly think you're a monster?_ A tear appeared on the edge of her eyes.

 _Actually, yes I do._ Answered Loki. Sheora looked at him, confused.

 _You? The bravest man of the realm thinks he's a monster? Thor, you surprise me everyday_. Loki then realised he was actually Thor and not himself!

Suddenly, the door opened wide to let an angry Thor come in! Sheora got up. _What does it means?_ She said and not a minute after, her eyes went red and every confusion spell were stop. Loki was himself and Thor jumped on him! Sheora was becoming angrier, probably the angriest she has ever been. _STOP IT_! As she yelled the boys were pushed on the wall behind them and immobilize. She wasn't even able to speak. Her red eyes then turned completely black. That is probably the moment she lost it. She entered into a state of rage she has never seen. A servant came in holding a cake and in a blink of an eye Sheora made him explode. Literally! Thor and Loki were full of blood. Sheora then stopped moving. All of her side, good and bad, were fighting in her head.

 _I think she's out of control. What do we do?_ Ask Loki to his brother.

_It would never have happened if you would have let me go to this date! It's all your fault!_

* * *

 

 

 

 


End file.
